Lillipup
|-|Lillipup= Summary Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength. |-|Shiny Lillipup= Summary Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength. |-|Herdier= Summary Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and a short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its Trainer raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. |-|Shiny Herdier= Summary Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and a short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its Trainer raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. |-|Stoutland= Summary Stoutland is a canine Pokémon with a talent for rescuing people lost at sea or in the mountains. On its face, it has cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish-blue toward the legs. Its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws. Blue paw pads can also be seen on each paw in Pokédex 3D Pro. Stoutland has an intelligent, good-natured, valiant, and trustworthy disposition, being a partner of choice for many. Its fur is thick enough to protect itself and others against freezing temperatures. Stoutland found in Alola look fairly uncomfortable, however. |-|Shiny Stoutland= Summary Stoutland is a canine Pokémon with a talent for rescuing people lost at sea or in the mountains. On its face, it has cream-coloured fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish-blue toward the legs. Its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws. Blue paw pads can also be seen on each paw in Pokédex 3D Pro. Stoutland has an intelligent, good-natured, valiant, and trustworthy disposition, being a partner of choice for many. Its fur is thick enough to protect itself and others against freezing temperatures. Stoutland found in Alola look fairly uncomfortable however. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Lillipup | Herdier | Stoutland Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Puppy Pokémon | Loyal Dog Pokémon | Big-Hearted Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Limited Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Ectoplasm Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the previous, except for Resitance to Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Small City level (Scaled to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Serperior) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokémon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with some attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with some attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with some attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Considered to be an intelligent Pokémon by the verse Standards) Weaknesses: Fighting-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Vital Spirit:' Lillipup only. Lillipup is full of vitality, and that prevents it from falling asleep. *'Pickup:' Lillipup only. Lillipup may pick up the item an opposing Pokémon used during a battle. It may pick up items outside of battle, too. *'Run Away:' Lillipup only. It allows Lillipup to flee from every battle if it so chooses. *'Intimidate:' Exclusive to Herdier and Stoutland. Herdier intimidates opposing Pokémon upon entering battle, lowering their Attack stat. *'Sand Rush:' Exclusive to Herdier and Stoutland. Boosts Herdier's Speed stat in a sandstorm. *'Scrappy:' Exclusive to Herdier and Stoutland. Can hit ghost with Normal or Fighting-type attacks. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Leer:' Lillipup gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Tackle:' Lillipup charges into the opponent, dealing damage. *'Odor Sleuth:' Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Bite:' Lillipup bites down the opponent with its sharp fangs, this may flinch the opponent. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Lillipup stares at the opponent with baby-doll eyes, lowering the foe's attack potency. It normally goes first. *'Helping Hand:' Lillipup lays one of its front paws on the target, and it and the target become covered in a multicolored aura, powering up the target's moves. *'Take Down:' Lillipup charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Lillipup then charges into the opponent. Lillipup receives 25% of the damage done. *'Work Up:' Lillipup riles itself up, raising both, its attack and its special attack. *'Crunch:' Lillipup crunches down on the opponent with dark energy. It has a chance to lower the defense of the opponent. *'Roar:' Lillipup unleashes a terrifying roar that causes its foe to flee. *'Retaliate:' Lillipup gets revenge for a fainted ally. If an ally fainted in the previous turn, this move's power is increased. *'Reversal:' Lillipup uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Last Resort:' Lillipup's body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into its body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Lillipup's body and is fired at the opponent, Lillipup must use all of its moves at least once before using this move. *'Giga Impact:' Lillipup jumps into the air and its body becomes surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura. Lillipup then slams into the opponent but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves for a time. *'Play Rough:' Lillipup plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack stat. |-|Egg Moves= *'After You:' Lillipup lets the foe hit it. *'Charm:' Lillipup gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Endure:' Lillipup braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Fire Fang:' Lillipup bites with flame-cloaked fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with a burn. *'Howl:' Lillipup howls, which somehow raises its attack. *'Ice Fang:' Lillipup bites with cold-infused fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it frozen. *'Lick:' Lillipup licks the opponent with its slimy tongue leaving saliva on the target, which can cause paralysis. *'Mud-Slap:' Lillipup slams its front paws into the ground, causing two streams of brown mud to shoot out of the ground and hit the opponent, lowering the target's accuracy. *'Psychic Fangs:' Lillipup bites the target with its psychic capabilities. This can also destroy Light Screen and Reflect. *'Pursuit:' Lillipup chases after a fleeing target and strikes them from behind with a physical blow, giving double the damage if the target is fleeing. *'Sand Attack:' Lillipup kicks dirt at the opponent with its front legs. *'Thunder Fang:' Lillipup bites with electrified fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with paralysis. *'Yawn:' Lillipup opens its mouth and releases a clear bubble from it at the opponent. The bubble pops in the opponent's face, becoming drowsy and falling asleep moments later. Key: Lillipup | Herdier | Stoutland Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dogs